Kaene's Story
by SailorYingYang
Summary: This is about a purple poogle who I miss dearly.


Kaene's Story

A/N:  
  
This is a story about my kawaiiest neopet ever (besides Hissasama and BlueberryThePie that is) that I have on my account, pocketmonstercrazy. Unfortantly the account pocketmonstercrazy has been frozen so if you'd like to reach me on Neopets.com, my other account is darkfairy123.I used to be a happy female red wocky that had a strange name but I loved my owner. He was the best until he suddenly decided that he couldn't take care of me. At the time I thought that I was going to get some ice cream in the Neopian Baazar but we stopped at a large sign that said 'Neopian Pound'. I was horrified and upset that he, my first owner, would just leave me here to pretty much let me die a slow death since it was quite rare that Wockies were ever adopted from this horrible place.   
  
"Kaene, now don't worry. I'm sure...that someone will adopt you.",says my owner as he faulters slightly. I think he was trying to make me feel like it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
I nodded and he paid the exact 250 Neopoints to abandon me.   
  
He wasn't so poor if he could afford to abandon me, I thought to myself angerily as I packed into a tiny cage next to some other poor Wockies.   
  
Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months as every possible owner and their neopets walked past my cage.  
  
I had almost given up hope when I saw a Blue Lupe look through my cage.  
  
"Pocket, check it out.",says the Blue Lupe as a teenage girl comes to the Blue Lupe.  
  
"What's up, Blueberry?",asks Pocket as she looks at me through my cage.  
  
"Can we adopt her? She looks...what's that word...kawaii.",says Blueberry as she smiles brightly towards Pocket.  
  
"Yep, she does. Go get the neopet in charge, okay Blueberry. ",says Pocket as Blueberry quickly leaves.  
  
A minute later, the red Uni comes towards us as Pocket smiles at me happily.  
  
I couldn't help myself and I smiled back to her.  
  
"Which neopet are you looking to adopt, miss?",asks the Red Uni as Pocket points to my cage.  
  
"I want that Wocky. Here are the Neopoints.",says Pocket as she gives it to the Red Uni and I am suddenly freed from my cage that was pretty much my home.  
  
"Why would you want me? I'd better not be a lab rat for your sick twisted human ideas.",I ask her angerily as Pocket shakes her head.  
  
"Because you look like you could use a break from the Pound. You're not going to be a lab rat.",says Pocket as I nod and follow them to their neohome.  
  
It's only a two story neohome and there's alot of Tryannian furniture in both of the rooms.  
  
Both of the rooms have beds in them as we sit down in the nearest room.  
  
I glare at Blueberry angerily. She was lucky one to be the first one that my new owner has had the longest. She probably spoils her rotten which is why they have only Tryannian furniture and a very small neohome.  
  
"So what was your old owner like?",asks Blueberry trying to be friendly but to me it sounded like she was just being a snob.  
  
"He was a jerk. He's the one that sent into that place to die.",I say angerily as Blueberry nods.  
  
"That's too bad. At least Pocket saved you from that place and now you can have fun again. We're going to go to do some stuff to help her get more NPs so she can get something that she's always wanted.",says Blueberry as I quickly jump onto the straw couch and try to get comfortable but the straw keeps on poking me.  
  
A few minutes, Pocket comes to where we are and smiles at me.  
  
"Do you want to come with us, Kaene. It's going to be fun.",says Pocket as I nod and go with them.  
  
We ended up walking to a human's shop as Pocket buys some toy but I can actaully hear it humming. That's impossible, toys don't hum.  
  
Pocket takes out the humming toy from a paper bag and sets it down for us to see.  
  
I look at the humming toy and Blueberry scratches at the straw couch to check to make sure her claws are nice and sharp.  
  
I grab the humming toy and start playing with.  
  
I suddenly feel strange when I stop playing with it.   
  
I notice that my red fur is gone and in it's place is a dark purple fur with orange stripes.  
  
I look into a mirror and I realise that I'm a purple poogle now!  
  
But how could this happen?   
  
I'm supposed to be a red wocky not a purple poogle.  
  
What if my new owner, Pocket gives me back to the Pound then I'm sure to be adopted by an extremely lucky human that has just came to Neopia or to a bad human that treats neopets like they weren't alive, just things to feed and not love?  
  
All of these questions are buzzing in my head until I bite the first thing that comes in contact with me.  
  
Then everything goes black and I wake up on a Tryannian bed.  
  
I see Blueberry with her tail bandaged and Pocket who looks at me really worried.  
  
"Ug, what happened?",I ask groggily.  
  
"You bite Blueberry's tail and then you fainted. Are you okay?",says Pocket concerned as I nod.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you buy that humming toy?",I say as Pocket blushes.  
  
"It was a welcoming home present. I wanted you to feel like you are apart of this family now. If you don't like being a poogle then I can try to find a cheap Red Wocky Morphing Potion but that'll be a long time before that happens.",says Pocket.  
  
Family? So she really does care about me. "No, I like being a poogle.",I say as Pocket hugs me. 


End file.
